Topa
Topa is the Moclan son of Bortus and Klyden, hatched from an egg laid and incubated by Bortus. Topa develops at a rate far faster than Human children. By late 2420, he is at the physical and mental age of a Human eight-year-old.Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. March 19, 2018. History Infancy Bortus lays an egg and incubates it for 21 days around October 2419.Episode 1x02: Command Performance The egg hatches and the parents are shocked to see the hatchling is female, extremely rare among Moclans.Episode 1x03: About a Girl The parents initially decline to name the child until a sex-change operation can be performed to make her male. The senior staff of the Orville refuse to allow the operation, and, after watching the film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,National Broadcasting Company. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. NBC. 1964. Bortus changes his mind and opposes the surgery, but Klyden is adamant the procedure take place. The disagreement leads to a formal Tribunal on the planet Moclus. The jury finds in favor of Klyden, and the surgery is performed by Moclan doctors the following day. Later, alone in their quarters, Bortus and Klyden name their baby Topa. In early 2420, Klyden and Bortus take Topa to the Sick Bay for vaccinations. Bortus complains to Claire that the baby cries incessantly.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger Childhood By June, the now eight month old Topa has matured to the equivalent of a seven year old human. Complaining that he cannot spend his day entertaining Topa, Klyden has Bortus enroll Topa in the Orville's school under the teacher Cassius.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 After Topa's first two days in class, Bortus reports that his son is enjoying school.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 In August, Topa attended Bortus's ja'loja on Moclus and celebrations in the Orville's mess hall.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Topa and Klyden attended Bortus' joint birthday party, shared with Commander Kelly Grayson, on the bridge of the Orville.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake With his parents, Topa attended the Union Symphony concert held on Deck E. Just prior to the concert, Topa voiced that he liked the mustache that Bortus had grew via a follicle stimulator. Klyden, however, later insisted that Bortus shave it off.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain When Locar, Bortus' former kodashik, is loaned to the Orville to perform upgrades on the Deflector Screens, Topa is informed of Bortus' prior relationship at the dinner table by Klyden, much to Bortus' dismay. Topa meets Locar the next day, when Klyden invites him for dinner. Topa asks Locar if he made an egg with Bortus, to which Locar answers in the negative, with Bortus confirming that Topa is his only egg.Episode 2x07: Deflectors While the Orville is docked at Kaylon 1, Topa attends Isaac's farewell party with his parents in the Mess Hall. Soon after, when the ship is boarded by the Kaylon, Topa is with Klyden when the Kaylon enter their quarters, taking them hostage along with the rest of the Orville's crew and residents.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 As his parents deal with a nicotine addiction, Dr. Finn has Topa stay with her sons, Ty and Marcus.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions Bortus and Klyden agreed to celebrate Topa's upcoming birthday by getting him his first latchkum.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions deleted scene Outburst at School During the episode Sanctuary, Topa takes a building unit from a female classmate named Olivia and shoves her when she complains about her treatment. Topa insists that females are inferior and that their feelings are to be disregarded, both to his schoolteacher and to Bortus, citing Klyden's instruction. Bortus tries to counter this, and it causes friction between the two parents. At the end of the episode, Topa seems to be trying to cooperate with the same classmate, pleasing Bortus. Production Topa's rapid age progression from Season 1 to Season 2 was frequently discussed by actor Chad L. Coleman leading up to the Season 2 premiere. At the 2018 PaleyFest in March, Coleman revealed Topa would be eight-years-old and attending school on Earth. "I didn't know filming Season 2 that he is going to be eight, so I wanted to see what his world is, who's he engaging? I think once he goes to school and has to appropriate American culture and stuff, then as a father, I'm going to be able to engage that."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. March 19, 2018. Topa Ja'loja sketch.jpg|Costume sketch (Ja'loja) Appearances *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance *Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry *[[Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1|''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1]] *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References Category:Characters Category:Moclans